Unsteady Step
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Kepulangan seseorang yang selalu dinantikan. Sebuah penyakit kronis yang aneh. Dan sebuah kebingungan yang seakan membunuh dan merenggut semua kebahagiannya. CANON. Chapter 2 ending.


**Disclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura  
**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**.**

**Unsteady Step by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**

**.**

**Don't like don't read, please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Unsteady Step**

* * *

Setidaknya, sejak kepulangan mantan _nuke-nin_ itu, Konoha sudah mulai aman. Kehidupan yang tentram dan damai sudah tercapaikan. Dan itu sudah berlalu selama satu tahun. Bayangkan saja bagaimana mantan _nuke-nin_ itu datang dengan keadaan yang cukup parah, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menyerahkan diri beserta dengan rencana-rencana jahat yang akan dilakukan kelompok Akatsuki―kelompok yang seharusnya bukan tempatnya bernaung untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama sebelumnya. Harusnya ia sadar lebih dulu dari ini, tapi untung-untung saja kalau lelaki bersifat dingin itu mau sadar juga. Dikiranya akan dihukum mati, tapi tidak juga. Pemerintah Konoha segera mentoleransi dirinya. Tak ada jeruji besi yang siap mengurungnya. Melainkan sebuah jabat tangan dari para sahabat, guru, senior, dan semuanya. Semua menyambutnya hangat.

Damai.

…dan bahagia. Rasanya seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang bebas ingin terbang di mana pun dan kapanpun. Setidaknya sejak sosoknya mulai muncul dan perlahan-lahan sering muncul dihadapannya. Mulai berbaur lagi dengan kehidupannya, dan kembali membawa kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan itu―walaupun hanya sebagian kecil dari sebuah masa lalu yang menyakitkan dan perih.

"…Jika aku adalah kupu-kupu itu, aku tidak akan berhenti terbang. Demi menggenggam sebuah kebahagiaan…" menghela nafas dengan menundukkan kepala cukup dalam, menatap rerumputan hijau yang basah karena embun. "…Kebahagiaan, yang entah kapan bisa aku raih."

"―Ra-_sama_!"

'…_Apa susahnya terbang seperti seekor kupu-kupu? Semudah berharap dan memimpikan seseorang. Dengan membayangkan wajah orang itu, rasanya tubuhku sudah mulai bereaksi untuk terbang. Melayang… sangat mudah.'_

"―Ra-_sama_!"

'_Melayang dan bergesekan dengan udara. Bahkan sekarang telingaku sudah mendengar suara berisik yang tajam. Mungkinkah sekarang aku sudah terbang?'_

"―_sama_! Sakura-_sama_?!"

'_Ah, semakin keras saja__―__'_

"SAKURA-_SAMA_!"

"Y-ya?!" ia tersentak dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Secepat kilat kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara sehingga membuat helaian rambut merah mudanya bergoyang. Segera ia memperbaiki jubah putih khas _medic-nin_ Konoha yang sebelumnya sempat mengkusut akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Pikirannya benar-benar mengambil-alih kesadarannya, memikirkan sesuatu yang semu dan mengurangi kekuatan fokusnya. "A-ada apa? Apakah ada pasien baru masuk? Parahkah?!"

Perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya yang diyakini lebih muda darinya hanya mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak ada kok, Sakura-_sama_! Tadinya saya menelpon ke ruangan, tapi Sakura-_sama_ tidak kunjung mengangkatnya. Ternyata malah ada di sini," sahutnya.

Aa, konyol sekali. Tadi wajahnya terlihat sangat panik tidak, ya? Ia meringis sambil menggaruk kepala merah mudanya yang tidak gatal―kebiasaannya. "Ahaha, _etto_… Woah, udara di sini sangat segar, aku baru menyadarinya." ucapnya, menghirup nafas lamat-lamat setelahnya―berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Ah, memang saat pagi harilah yang sangat menyenangkan. Tak peduli walau hanya tidur sejam, udara pagi hari yang segar selalu membuat nyaman," ucapnya sembari menyibakkan gorden jendela kamarnya yang berwarna merah marun dengan tempelan bulatan-bulatan permata plastik―menyempurnakan keindahan gorden tersebut. Dan seketika ia sudah diserbu cahaya mentari pagi melalui kaca jendela dihadapannya.

Seperti biasa, udara pada pagi hari memang yang paling bisa membuatnya tenang. Seperti halnya suplemen yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat untuk berangkat kerja. Ah, itu selalu dan ia sangat menyukainya. Sebenarnya, ia berharap bisa menghirup udara pagi itu dalam dekapan seorang suami. Ya, ia selalu mengharapkan itu. Setidaknya, satu rencana setelah menikah itu sudah dibulatkannya―orang yang ditargetkan pun sudah dipatenkan. Ya, kau tau orangnya.

Memang hanya dan selalu orang itu, _kok_.

"Ah, sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia sekarang. Lebih dingin lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya pergi dulu," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Siapa lagi selain dirinya? Apartemen dengan tatanan perabot yang terlihat cukup imut dan feminine itu hanya dia sendiri yang menikmati. Ya, hanya dirinya dan jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat butuh seseorang untuk menemani dan mendampinginya. '_Ah_… _kapan, ya_….'

Yeah, kembali ke permasalahan awal lagi.

Entah bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan penyakit kronis seperti ini. Kadang baik-baik saja, tapi kadang juga ia merasa begitu sakit dan sesak―berteriak pedih dan menangis kadang juga berteriak tanpa suara dan menangis tanpa air mata. Dan anehnya, sebagai _medic-nin_ pun ia tak sanggup mengobatinya―dengan cara apapun tak bisa, ia telah kehabisan akal. Jelas sekali bahwa ia letih dan lelah mengusir penyakit itu. Percuma. Bagaimana pun juga, penyakitnya itu takkan kunjung meninggalkan dirinya.

Ia lelah sekali, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah akan penyakit itu.

"Ah, kubilang, sudah ya sudah! Dia melihatmu pun tak mau, apalagi menikahimu?! Cih, memikirkannya saja pasti menjijikkan baginya," gadis rapuh itu mengerang namun dengan suara yang agak tertahan. Tanpa menunggu lama, air bening pun mulai mengalir deras dari matanya―membasahi nakal pipi putihnya. Sudah sia-sia ia menggigit bibirnya, tangisannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya seperti disayat-sayat―sakit sekali. "Apa gunanya perasaan ini terus kusimpan, _toh_ kau juga takkan pernah bisa ku raih. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi untuk merindukanmu saja pun… rasanya aku tak berhak."

Air mata itu terus menetes. Seiring dengan isakan-isakan yang entah kapan bisa berhenti itu. Ia kasihan, ia sakit melihat dirinya seperti ini. Kepalanya yang kembali terasa akan pecah karena dipenuhi oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kakinya yang sudah melunglai tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya yang kelihatan rapuh, tak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kehilangan kesadaran karena penyakit kronisnya itu. Tergeletak seketika di samping tempat tidur empuknya.

Ia telah lama berjalan sendiri―ia tertatih dan berharap bisa beristirahat dari hal melelahkan itu.

Ia sangat lelah, sungguh.

.

.

.

_Haruskah seperti ini? _

_Mengapa harus orang itu?_

_Cintailah aku, jangan malah menyiksaku seperti ini._

_Aku sakit, apa kau tahu? Apa kau tahu aku sakit karena menunggumu? Apa kau tahu aku sakit karena mencintaimu? Semalaman memikirkanmu dan tidak pernah tidur._

_Kapan kau tahu semua itu? Beri aku jawaban, tolong._

_Jika memang kau tak ingin, maka sekarang kuputuskan untuk pergi beristirahat._

_Akan sangat melegakan jika aku yang pergi, kan?_

_**Tes.**_

"Ah, Sakura-_sama_ menangis?" ujar seorang perawat yang sedari tadi menjaga Sakura yang kehilangan kesadaran. Ia menoleh kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang―sahabat karib Sakura yang berada tak jauh di dekat jendela di sisi kiri ranjang rawat yang ditempati gadis itu. Perawat itu memberinya tatapan bingung membuat gadis yang cantik dan agak seksi itu―Ino Yamanaka―menghampirinya juga dengan tatapan bingung. "Ino-_san_, coba lihat. Air matanya keluar cukup deras."

"Iya, benar. Ia menangis," sahut Ino yang sudah berada di samping Sakura. Menatap kasihan kepada sahabat karib serta teman seperjuangannya itu. "Kenapa harus separah ini, _sih_! Lama-kelamaan kalau begini terus, akan kubunuh saja orang itu," ucapnya penuh kekesalan. Gadis itu tentu saja tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, mengingat ia sudah bersamanya ketika masih kecil dan ia sangat mengerti terhadapnya.

"I-Ino-_san_ ingin membunuh s-siapa?" pertanyaan perawat yang bernama Sasame itu membuat Ino menegak. Raut muka yang cukup bingung dan kelihatan agak takut dari Sasame itu membuatnya gelagapan. Ah, salahkan Ino yang tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ceplas-ceplosnya itu. Masalahnya adalah tidak boleh ada yang tahu penyebab Sakura seperti ini―tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa penyebabnya adalah ya-kalian-tahu-sendiri-si-_nuke_-_nin_-itu. Dan Sakura tidak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya cemas dan mengkhawatirkannya. "Ino-_san?_" kemudian suara lembutnya berusaha menyadarkan Ino yang tengah melamun atau merenungkah?

"A-aah, maksudku, aku akan m-membunuh nyamuk-nyamuk itu kalau memang ini adalah penyakit malaria. Ya, begitu―"

"Ini bukan penyakit malaria, Ino-_san_," Sasame meluruskan.

"Yaa, bayangkan saja seperti itu. Kau taulah, aku bukan dokter atau perawat, jadi aku tidak tahu macam-macam penyakit," ucap Ino berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang ada diotak Sasame gara-gara tadi mulutnya keceplosan. Berharap Sasame akan melupakannya dan―

"Ah iya, benar juga, _sih_, Ino-_san_." Dan dia benar-benar melupakannya. Ino menghela nafas pelan yang diusahakan agar tidak disadari oleh Sasame yang sibuk memeriksa alat infus Sakura. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian gadis perawat itu dengan sigap berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Ino―tiba-tiba mengukir senyum manis dibibirnya. "Yosh, kita berdoa saja supaya Sakura-_sama _cepat sembuh!"

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Matahari kembali bersinar cerah dipagi hari. Seperti biasa, cahaya-cahayanya selalu ingin menerobos masuk rumah melalui celah-celah yang ada. Menyengat siapa saja dengan sebuah semangat baru dan kekuatan baru. Tapi itu memang tidak selamanya berlaku. Namun, kalau memang dulu aku tak pernah merasakan sengatan itu, sekarang aku sudah selalu merasakannya. Semangat baruku yang selalu menggebu-gebu setiap pagi karenanya. Membuka mata dan menyambut hari-hari baru dengan ceria.

Ah, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan perasaan hangat itu.

Tunggu. Hangat? Kenapa? Apa yang ter―

"Ck. Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan seorang wanita pemalas untukku?" ucap sebuah suara terdengar yang terasa begitu dekat ditelingaku. Aku merasakan hangat ditubuhku dan disekitar tengkukku. Apa ini? Lama-kelamaan juga terasa semakin sesak saja.

"Engh…" mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran lebih banyak, aku pun melenguh dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Agak susah seperti ada yang melilit tubuhku dengan erat, tapi aku akan berusaha. Kemudian akan ku buka mataku pelan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini dan―"KYAAAAAAA!"

Seperti ada barongsai yang langsung melompat ke arahku―bukan―seperti ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, membuatku kaget dan berteriak histeris layaknya sekarang. Jujur saja aku sangat kaget dan agak sedikit tidak terima karena ini cukup tiba-tiba, tapi… aku lebih tidak rela jika ini berakhir. Aku tidak bermimpi, kan? Seseorang yang saat ini memelukku dan mengecup keningku mesra adalah orang yang sangat kurindukan selama ini―Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, yang benar saja?

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriakku berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya―sedikit munafik tidak apa-apa. Ku tatapi lekat-lekat wajahnya berusaha memastikan apakah orang itu benar-benar Sasuke. "MENJAUH DARIKU SEKARANG!"

Wajahnya berubah bingung.

"Kau kenapa di sini? Dan setahuku kita belum punya hubungan apa-apa―"

"Ya ampun. Istriku ini sudah pemalas, pelupa pula," sahutnya dengan nada malas. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku mengakui bahwa ini sangat nyaman, ya, benar-benar nyaman dan membuatku melayang. Tapi entah apa yang membuatku sampai berpikir bahwa ini adalah kenyataan yang palsu? Aku tidak peduli kalimatku yang cukup sangat tidak baku itu. Intinya, aku merasa ada yang kurang namun aku tak tahu apa.

Dengan wajah yang sangat bingung aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya, menenggelamkan diri dalam gelapnya mata onyx-nya. Hei, dia membalas tatapanku namun dengan tatapan yang… lembut? Baru kali ini aku mendapatkannya lagi setelah beberap tahun berlalu. Ah, itu sangat lembut membuatku melemah saja. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tadi dia bilang aku istrinya? "Istri? Apa aku istrimu, eh!?"

"Kau wanita yang kucintai. Ah, kenapa kau begitu pelupa? CK."

"B-bisa kau ulangi s-sedikit…?"

Ia menghela nafas bosan dan kemudian menatapku serius. "Kita adalah pasangan suami istri, pernikahan kita sudah berjalan selama tujuh bulan, dan anakku dalam perutmu sudah berumur lima bulan. Jelas?"

"A-APA?! A-aku h-hamil?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Menatapku tajam dan sepertinya ia mulai kelihatan lelah berbicara. Aku manatapnya penuh tanya. Ini membuatku melayang dan bahagia―sedikit―tapi sesak dalam dadaku masih saja terasa. Semuanya seperti ada tapi sebenarnya tak ada. Semu. Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini. Tapi, berharap ini nyata dan berlangsung lama, tak apa kan?

Mungkin ini memang nyata? Cuma aku yang sedikit, ah bukan, tapi banyak lupa ingatan. Semoga begitu.

"Hei, aku butuh," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang kembali melembut. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut pipiku. Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar mabuk karenanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia butuh apa?

Semua terasa semakin membingungkan.

"Butuh a―"

**_Cup!_**

Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan kebutuhannya, namun langsung saja batal. Ia menerjangku. Memposisikan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

Ia menciumku!

Mengapa?

Belum lama kenikmatan ini berjalan, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang tajam seperti menggorok kepalaku dari dalam. Sakit sekali. Berdenyut kencang dengan skala kesakitan yang semakin dahsyat. Seakan membunuhku. Menghadang setiap bentuk kebahagiaan menyapa dan menghampiriku. Tidak bolehkah?

Mengapa kebahagian tidak bisa berada dipihakku? Sekalipun itu semu?

Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Sasuke yang tadi mengecupku lembut sudah tak lagi dihadapanku. Menghilang dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Meninggalkanku.

Dan seketika dunia juga seperti meninggalkanku―menitipku dalam sebuah kegelapan dan kesendirian.

Kenapa tidak sekalian nyawa ini juga pergi.

_Nyut_.

"Akh, S-Sasuke…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued~**

_Konnichiwa minna-san_! Lagi-lagi nambah sampah di FFn, publish fic yang tidak bermutu, hehe. Aku berusaha buat fic canon dan beginilah jadinya. Pasti hancur kan? Aku buat fic ini dua chapter. Mungkin seharusnya oneshot sih karena ceritanya singkat, tapi karena udah ada kesempatan nge-net, mending dipublish saja dulu sebagian.

Yasudah, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.

Note: Pengetikan fic BAA sudah menghampiri finish. Ada yang nunggu kan? *ngarep*

**Review and concrit this chapter please? Thanks~**


End file.
